Asiatalia in: Boys Into Girls!
by Mocha-mono
Summary: China wakes up one day looking off. It seems he's been transformed into a girl! Oh Lord. Side story in Hetalia: World's Fair.
1. China! You're a chick!

**((Greetings! While I work on Asian Quickies Too, I had an idea for that genderbend episode you guys have been begging me to write. **

**Not to mention I was rewatching "I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines" and thinking about how BADLY I wanna write a NyotaliaXHetalia dude harem fic, but instead of Estonia someone else. And it wouldn't be a dream. I dunno. Should I write it? Who should be the harem hero?**

**By the way, everybody: if you are a troper, I'm begging you to make Asian Quickies a page on the Fanworks page on TV Tropes. PLEEEEEZE IT IS MY DREAM.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya))**

Hong Kong was sleeping soundly on a nice Saturday morning, his mind full of dreams of firecrackers and the occasional embarrassing memory. A panda plushie was in his arms as he kept snoozing.

That is, until China started screaming.

"WHAT...HOW...WHY...I...HOW COULD...AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Hong Kong's eyes flipped open. Within two minutes he was in a robe and was coming down the hall to the bathroom. "What is it now, sensei?"

Korea's head popped out of his bedroom, sleepy-eyed. "Was that aniki?"

"Yup," said Hong Kong. Since China was opening up, he decided to do something Jackie Chan would do.

He backed up and kicked the door down. "Sensei!"

China was standing there, clad in a towel before apparently going into the shower. But...there was something a bit off. One, his hair seemed a bit longer and his eyes a bit bigger. And the fact he seemed structured a little bit differently.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong asked flatly.

"Naked aniki..." drooled Korea.

"Snap out of it, Soo. Why were you screaming, sensei?"

"Nothing! Just saw a spider, aru," China replied innocently. His voice sounded different. It was a lot higher and less husky.

"You're a bad liar, ya know?" Hong Kong said, his mouth twitching. "One, if you saw a spider, you could kung-fu stomp it into obilivion. Two, your voice sounds like you had a bit of helium. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, aru!" China protested. "Now could you get out of here, aru?"

Hong Kong raised a bushy eyebrow. Then, he broke into a grin and started snickering.

"What...?" China asked. "What's going on, aru?"

Hong Kong couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and fell over onto the floor, rolling.

"Quick, aniki!" Korea said hastily, "Restrain him! Hong Kong's gone crazy!"

"Uh..."

Hong Kong sat up again and put a hand on China's shoulder. "Korea...meet Mrs. China."

Korea's head tilted. "Uh...isn't aniki a guy? Despite popular opinion?"

"No," said Hong Kong, "Our sensei...big brother...has now become...our big SISTER."

Korea looked dumbfounded a second, before realization set in and he was floored laughing.

"Quit laughing, aru!" China yelled. "I know I'm now a girl, aru! Honestly, after convincing everybody that I'm NOT I would know, aru! But how, aru...?"

"I know exactly how," said Hong Kong without a moment's hesitation.

"How?"

"His name starts with E and he's a doofus."

China's eyes became the size of tennis balls.

"EEEEEEEENGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

**Hetalia!**

China did not hesitate to murder the door when they got to England's house, golden dragon eyes on full power. If anything, China was ready to use some good kung-fu on the Opium jerk before rampaging. "GET OUT HERE, YOU OPIUM IDIOT, AHEN!"

"He's in there," Hong Kong said bluntly, pointing to the kitchen door. China went over to it and kicked it down, revealing a cowering England.

"I knew this would happen," England mumbled to himself as the seething Chinese woman approached.

"What...have...you...done...to...me...ahen?!" China snarled.

"Simple transformation spell," said England, sweatdropping. "It wasn't quite directed at you, though...it was directed at that git France. I must have messed up."

"Simple spell?! Messed up?!" China repeated incredulously, gold eyes not fading.

"Like, that's what you said when you gave sensei the dragon powers by accident," said Hong Kong, not noticing the glare he was getting from England.

"Exactly, aru!" China yelled. "Now do something about it, ahen! I can't go around as a girl, ahen! That's weird, ahen! Besides, don't you know how people joke about me?! I'll be the laughing stock of the world, ahen!"

"As if you already weren't," said Hong Kong, smirking.

"Shuddup, aru!" China turned to England. "And what about Monday, ahen?! We have a world conference that day, ahen!"

"If I work hard I'll probably get you back to normal tomorrow," said England. "Just be patient for once, China."

"Whatever, ahen," said China dismissively. "Just get it done." He gave England one more dragon-eyed glare before leaving, Hong Kong following with a smirk on his face.

**((What have I done. What.**

**Anyhow, expansion on that China headcanon! China's ability to become a dragon was the product of an incident from ol' Iggy. He's STILL figuring out how to reverse it. ^_^" (God I hope that headcanon was not too weird...)**

**Stay tuned for next episode! ^_^))**


	2. Magical Mayhem!

**((Part two, guys! We're on a roll! I AM GOING TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS!**

**This chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the last chapter, since it has a lot more action. *stretches* It feels good to write crack again!**

**Anyway, Hetalia isn't mine! Enjoy!))**

The next day, China went straight to England's house, with Korea and Hong Kong tagging along for the lulz. China went up to England's house and banged on the door, leaving a deadpan-looking England to open the door.

"Hello," he said flatly.

"Hi," said China hotly. "Is it done yet? Can I go back to being a boy, ahen?"

England sighed. "No. Not yet."

"WHAT, AHEN?! I thought you said it would be done by now, ahen!"

"Complications."

"What kind of complications, ahen?"

"I lost the page with the reversing spell."

…

…

…

"Don't freak out on us, China."

"Control yourself, aniki."

"I need a minute, aru."

"Apologies, but you'll have to go to the World Meeting female, China," said England cooly. "I'm trying my hardest. I'll have it ready by this evening, I assure you."

China raised an eyebrow. "Promise, ahen?"

"Promise."

"Fine, ahen," said China. "I'll trust your word. But if you screw up and I'm still a female by tomorrow morning, give notice to America to set up your funeral, ahen." China gave England the "I'm-watching-you" gesture, turned on his heel and marched away.

"Have fun with your spells, dad," said Hong Kong, waving.

"Don't mess up, da ze!" said Korea, giving England a thumbs-up.

"I need no comments from you two!"

**Hetalia, aru!**

"What am I even supposed to _wear, _aru?" China was flopped over on her bed, nervous. "My military uniform is even _bigger _now, aru!"

"Oh, quit sounding like Taiwan, da ze!" Korea said cheerfully. "Just wear your qipao!"

"But my qipao will make me look feminine, aru!"

"So? Aren't a girl now?"

Korea's face, meet pillow.

"Come on, sensei," said Hong Kong, sitting in the corner. "Just wear your red Mandarin shirt and white pants and get on with it. Tie your hair up like usual. Speak rougher. Nobody will notice." Now, of course, Hong Kong and Korea both knew in their minds that the rest of group would figure the hoax out sooner or later.

China sighed. "Fine, aru."

**Hetalia!**

At the World Meeting, business was going as usual when the Asians got there. Italians were screaming, Americans were laughing, Germans were raging, and Russians were creeping.

"Pandemonium as usual, aru," China muttered as they walked in.

"Don't worry aniki-having people's backs originated in Korea, da ze!" Korea said, before walking off.

"Hang in there, China!" Hong Kong said in a purposefully bad accent.

"DON'T DO THAT, ARU!"

"What are you shouting about, Chuugoku-san?"

China whipped around to see Japan, looking calm and collected as usual.

"Ah! J-Japan, aru!" China squeaked before remembering to make herself sound rougher. "Uh...Hong Kong was just being weird, aru. How are you, aru? Doing well with the Axis, aru?"

"Are you alright?" Japan asked coolly. "You're easily startled today."

"Ah…"

"Something is wrong with China?"

_Shoot. _

"W-w-what do you want, Russia, aru?" China grumbled, sweatdropping.

"I just wanted to check up on my old comrade," said Russia, a kind but creepy smile on his face. "Is China alright?"

"I'm fine, aru!" China insisted.

"Don't be so insistent!" Russia said cutely. "Someone needs a hug, da?"

"Uh…!"

"Um...Russia-san?"

"Hugs!" Russia wrapped his arms around China, making her screech.

In a very girly way.

Everyone turned their heads.

China couldn't speak. She looked up at Russia, who already had a dark aura. "Why, China. I don't remember you feeling so spacy before."

"Did that just come from China?" America asked, eyes widened.

China looked desperately at Hong Kong and Korea. They looked at each other and held up a sign that read, "Option A: We tell them. Option B: We blow up the place."

China groaned.

"All right! All right! I'll tell you what's going on, aru!" she shouted, flailing his arms. "But first of all, it's England's fault, aru!"

"Of course," England deadpanned.

"I got turned into a girl by magic, aru! Now I can't change back because England lost the freaking spell page, aru!"

Everyone looked at one another before utterly stampeding to China.

"CHINA'S A GIRL! CHINA'S A GIRL! CHINA'S A FREAKING GIRL!"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Korea and Hong Kong watched the ensuing chaos on the other side of the room. "That escalated quickly, da ze."

"Let's get him out of there and go."

**Hetalia!**

At England's house, China was fuming on the couch.

"Did you find it yet, ahen?"

"YES!" England emerged from a treasure chest he was looking in, a piece of paper in his hand. "Now we can begin! To the magic circle!"

Two minutes later, China was in the circle. "Hurry up, aru! I wanna be normal again!"

"I'm hurrying! Shut up, China!" England said stubbornly. "OK...here we go…" He mumbled the magic words as the circle began to glow.

Korea and Hong Kong watched from the doorway, eyes focused.

Soon, the room was filled with a flash of white light.

And a male China was in the circle.

"YES! YES! I'M A BOY AGAIN, ARU!" China cheered, doing a happy dance.

"Whew," England sighed, glad he was safe from a beating today.

"Uh...sensei?"

China and England turned around.

In Hong Kong's place was a rather attractive young woman with long brown hair. Korea looked like he just saw the apocalypse.

"We have a problem," the female Hong Kong said.

**((COME ON, GUYS. DID YOU EXPECT ME TO RESOLVE EVERYTHING JUST LIKE THAT? YOU HAVE NO IDEA, HAHAHA.**

**Yes! I got away with another trolling thing! This isn't over yet!**

** Actually, I expected this to be a three-part story since Jiangshi Panic, Switcheroo, and Traps and Tricks were intended to be only three parts. But telling from my plans for this story, this might end up being five parts instead of three. *shrug***

**Anyhoo, expect some real hardcore mayhem next part now that Hong Kong has been genderbent. Maybe I'll bring Dragon China into the arena. Maybe Japan or Taiwan will get a hand in this madness. WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN. **

**OK! I'll wrap things up here. Stay tuned! :D))**


	3. Things get even worse

**((Here I am again! And still sick! -_-**

**OK, here is the awaited third part. I think there will be one more part after this. 'Cause God knows this isn't over quite yet.**

**Anyhoo, Hetalia isn't mine, blah blah blah.))**

China didn't say anything. He stared at the now-genderbent Hong Kong with a wide-eyed, blank expression.

England looked from China to Hong Kong, anticipating someone punching him soon.

A fiery aura started emitting from China as his shoulders quivered, making England draw back slightly in alarm. China had half a mind to explode on the spot, but then he calmed and turned around, a serene smile on his face.

England was so off-put that he almost didn't realize China's hands were around his throat. "Hehehehe...well, aren't you a joker, ahen? Hehehehe..." China's hands tightened around England's throat as his cute smile began to turn into something from a slasher flick. "But I'm afraid this joke isn't so funny, ahen. Hahaha...now, if you don't fix this mess, I assure you I will be very angry, ahen...and you know what happens when I get _angry, _ahen..." China's hands were still tightening more and more, making England sputter. "Do you understand me, ahen? DO YOU, AHEN!?"

"Yes...yes...!" England gasped. "J-just stop strangling me...!"

China's slasher smile faded and he released England, making the Englishman cough and sputter.

"I expect you to do something right by tomorrow, ahen!" China said sternly. "Come on, you two, we're going home, aru."

Hong Kong and Korea followed China out the door, whispering, "How do you think this will end, da ze?"

"Probably either everyone is normal and happy, or a gold dragon is gonna pulverize London," said Hong Kong. "If it's the latter, we get it on tape."

**Hetalia****!**

Hong Kong sat on the couch, trying to read her firecracker magazine. China had gone upstairs to take a nap, so only Korea and she were left in the room.

"Do you think England's really gonna fix things?" Korea asked, laying on the floor.

"Probably not," Hong Kong replied. "My dad sucks at magic, despite always saying how awesome he is at it. We could do better than him."

Korea and Hong Kong looked at each other and grinned.

"It's worth a shot, right?"

"Lets do this, da ze!"

Korea and Hong Kong snagged a few sandwiches and decided to make a quick trip to England's house.

A few hours later, Korea and Hong Kong had positioned themselves in the bushes around England's house. "Do you think he's home, da ze?"

"I can tell when Dad's home," said Hong Kong. "So no, he must have gone out. Probably to clean up after America. Come on."

Hong Kong fiddled with the window latch and quickly crawled in, Korea scrambling after her. They crept through the halls and tiptoed down the stairs until they came to England's magic basement.

The duo peeked in, taking in the numerous spellbooks and magical circle on the floor. "OK, let's find that book. Grab the wand, will you?"

"On it, da ze!" Korea marched to the table and fished around for England's wand while Hong Kong scanned the bookshelf.

"Found it, da ze!" said Korea, taking out the wand.

Hong Kong took the book off the shelf. "Alright, let's get started."

**Hetalia!**

China was in a frenzy to get to England's house. He knew what those two were up to-and he didn't like it one little bit.

Running up to England's house, he performed a precise kung-fu kick to knock down the door. "KOREA! HONG KONG! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, ARU!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound from downstairs. China dashed down the steps and threw open the basement door, only to be greeted with a rather...interesting sight.

Hong Kong had been turned back to normal.

But Korea hadn't. Korea was now a very cute girl with a long brown braid and a red version of Korea's robes. "We can explain, da ze!"

China's eye twitched. _The day I get a break is the day I die, aru. And I'm freakin' immortal, aru._

**((Poor, poor Chuugoku-san. He must be using every ounce of strength to prevent him from freaking out.**

**So now Korea is a girl! You know, I can't believe I haven't made a "YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE" joke yet. Maybe next chapter.**

**So, what will happen next? Will Korea be turned back? Will England fix everything? Will China finally snap and become a dragon? Fnd out next time!))**


	4. It's all over! Or is it?

**((THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Ok, sorry it took me a while. I had no inspiration and I'm just getting over my cold, so now that I'm feeling livelier (and can taste stuff again) I decided to get this chapter over with. **

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei, not me!))**

"Don't flip out, aru," China kept telling himself at the sight of the now-female Korea. "It'll all be fixed in the end, aru. Just don't flip out." He could feel his shoulders shaking. "Don't flip out...!" The scary gold dragon-eye glow was coming back.

"Uh...sensei?"

China managed to compose himself and turned around.

England was standing in the doorway, looking exasperated. "WHAT IS THIS? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

So the three Asians were promptly booted out of the house. Once outside, China grabbed Hong Kong's shoulders and shook him. "Are you out of your mind, aru?! You can't use magic, aru! That's dangerous, aru! What if you accidentally did something bad, aru?!"

"Calm down," said Hong Kong, taking China's hands off his shoulders. "At least I'm back to normal. And hey, we gathered a clue: apparently, some part of the spell chant England was using to change you back is missing. That's why someone is turned back to a boy and someone else is turned into a girl."

China blinked, eyes instantly brightening. "Well, why didn't you just say so, aru?"

"Uh...because I needed to stop you from blowing the roof off my father's house?"

China rolled his eyes. "Come on, aru!"

"Where are you going?"

"To America's, aru."

"Like, why?"

"Because he has the missing spell piece, aru."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition, aru. Keep Korea here for a while, OK?"

"Whatever," said Hong Kong, watching Korea sleep on the ground. "What a dorky girl." He turned away. Korea was kinda cute, though.

**Hetalia, aru!**

America opened the door to his apartment to see China standing on his doorstep. "Oh hey! 'Sup, China?"

"I know what you did, aru!" China said, hands on his hips.

America looked to the side. "Uh...did what?"

"You took a piece out of England's spellbook, aru."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

America laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, dude? I've never torn out a piece of a genderbending spell page because I wanted to get back at England for switching my fries with apple slices and...oh geez."

China could feel a smirk tainting his lips. "Aha."

"Uh...I can't give it to you, though!"

"Why not?"

"Because...uh...I lost it!"

"Oh come on, aru."

"Yep, totally lost it! No idea where it is. Come back later, 'kay?"

"Grrrr." America looked down to see China death glaring at him, wok already in hand. "I have a brother that's recently turned into a female, aru! Give. Me. The. Freaking. Piece. Of. Paper."

America reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper, hastily handing it to China. "You can have it! Tell the Brit we're even."

"Xiexie, aru!" China said, anger gone for the meantime.

**Hetalia!**

Back at England's house...

"I'm not going to thank you if that's what you're thinking," said England, going into the magic room.

"Whatever you say, ahen," said China nonchalantly. "Are you ready, Korea?"

"Always ready, da ze!" Korea said, flapping her sleeves. "But I'll miss being a girl. I have breasts now, da ze!"

"Turn him back," said Hong Kong, facepalming.

"OK, here we go!" England chanted his spell in a low voice, as Korea was engulfed in green light. The room was filled with light for a moment, and soon, Korea was back to normal.

"HECK YES, ARU!"

"Whew."

"Good job, dad."

"Uri nara mansae!"

The four nations went back upstairs, China sarcastically commenting, "You finally did something right, ahen."

"Don't give me that!" argued England. "I saved your skin with my spells, didn't I?"

"After I had to get your stupid spell for you, ahen!"

"Could you guys not fight for once?" asked Hong Kong, eyebrows slanting.

"They're typical parents, da ze!" commented Korea.

Before the Asian boys could leave, however, there was a knock on the door. China answered it, revealing a young man with a flower in his hair and a long strand of zig-zagged brown hair trailing from his bangs.

"Hi, sensei," said the male Taiwan. "Can I see England for a moment? We need to have a talk."

China's eye twitched. He turned to England, his dragon eyes in full effect as he started to shake in his anger. "I'm going to kill you, ahen."

England could see the danger coming. "OK, now listen, China! It's all a big mistake! I can find out a way to fix everything, really! There's probably another piece missing! I can just find it again! Uh...uh..."

And so, Hong Kong, Korea and the now-male Taiwan had a blast recording England chasing after a gold dragon in the middle of London.

It was a very funny sight.

**((Hehehe. Crack ending. Poor Iggy.**

**Anyhow, that's it! Did ya like the story? I know the dragon China headcanon I mentioned was used a lot, but come on, China was put under a truckload of stress in this story. And then you kinda expect him to snap after it turns out everything isn't quite over. ****I'm so sorry**

**Plus, I just have weird headcanons. But come on, we all have one.**

**Anyhow, hope you liked the story! Review it, please!**

**Hasta la pasta!))**


End file.
